narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Feud V
The trek, while arduous at times, would hopefully prove worthwhile. It had been a while since Shigemi reconnected with her family, particularly following the mess surrounding her and her fiancee Kiyoshi. But with that sorted out, she wanted to make amends, or at least leave under better circumstances. Though how likely that was to happen could be anyone's guess. Meanwhile, her baby girl rested peacefully in her arms. It was difficult to believe that little Tsugumi was already 2 months old. It felt like just yesterday she was carrying the child around in her womb. Yet she already displayed signs of a sharp intellect, such as holding her bottle and beginning to crawl unaided. It was why Shigemi would talk to the little girl in archaic terms, knowing that as weird as it sounds, Tsu was most likely grasping at least a portion of what she was saying. Something that already made the new mom proud. The carriage rolled to a stop in front of Sayuri's manor, a rather impressive looking manor with comfortable surroundings. She had to admit it was somewhat grandiose. Nevertheless, she figured the time had come to make peace after that tenuous period. Bringing a smile to her lips, she entered the grounds, her little girl still fast asleep while the carriage driver helped her with luggage. "Well, here goes." she thought as they continued down the pathway to the main estate. A light-haired boy, who happened to be one of Shigemi's younger siblings, went through his closet, throwing things out as he went, focused on the task at hand. One of the maids of the manor watched him curiously. "Y-Yasaki-sama, are you alright?" she asked shyly. Yasaki stopped and allowed himself to breathe. "I'm looking for a present I bought for my new niece. It was a blue necklace, sometimes it glowed. Have you seen it?" he asked him. She pondered on the question for a second, and suddenly shivered. "Y-Yasaki-sama.. I.. know where it is." a bead of sweat traveled from her forehead to her chin. He watched her and insisted she say where it was. "I-I.. cleaned your room. I found the necklace and thought it belonged to Lord Sayuri Hatake. She has it.." the maid trembled slightly in her outfit, feeling the pressure of the Hokage already. Yasaki sighed, but smiled in the end. "It's fine. You were trying to do your job. I'm going to get it from her." He fixed his glasses and exited from his now messy room, with the maid finally being able to breathe due to fear. The bespectacled boy traveled the halls, wondering where his brother was. That is until he heard the bell of the door. He walked down the grand staircase quickly, assuming that his sister had arrived. A guard stopped him before he could get any closer to the door. "Sorry, Young Lord, you know that it's my job to protect you." he said sternly before opening the door himself. His eyes widened. "Shigemi! Tsugumi!" he shouted loud enough for the whole manor to hear. Hopefully it could catch the attention of his mother. Little ways down the road, a shinobi of fairly dark skin was currently making his journey to home of his soon to be Mother-in-law. While in motion, the young man was captured by his own thoughts, somewhat worried how it would all turn out. Would Sayuri still be angry with him for impregnating her precious Shigemi? Arriving late would only make matters worse on his end. Having a practically hour long dispute with his father about the man not attending, Kiyoshi was force to let it be, as Seika was hell-bent on not going. It may had something to do with the young adults irresponsibly during their "fun", result in an unexpected child to be born out of wedlock. But it was far too late for regrets. Kiyoshi soon appeared the doorsteps, taking a deep breathe before assuming up the stairs. Suddenly out of nowhere -- a young teen appeared, landing just short of Kiyoshi, shocking him half to death. "Oh, hey Kiyoshi. You're just on time." Katoku said nonchalantly, opening his home's front door and in the two went.